


Unexpected Trio

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Unexpected Trio

Opening the door in an oversized shirt, you smiled at the two men standing there. “Can I help you boys?” You asked, your southern drawl catching their attention.

The shorter one opened and closed his mouth while the taller one furrowed his brows. “I think we have the wrong house…” The taller one admitted, looking to the number on the siding.

“Well, who y’all lookin’ for?” You asked, hand on your hip, leaning on the door.

“Aaron Bass, actually.” The shorter one licked his lips, looking you up and down. “I’m Dean. This is my brother, Sam.” He introduced himself.

You gave them a kind smile. “I’ve heard of y’all. Come on in.” You moved aside. “He’s on a breakfast run, but should be back anytime. Can I get ya some coffee?” You offered. “Water?” You added, not knowing much beyond what Aaron and Garth had told you.

“Water would be fine, thanks.” Sam smiled.

“Same.” Dean nodded. “So, how do you know Aaron?” He asked, curious, as they followed you to the kitchen. “He never mentioned a sister or anything.”

You giggled, getting them out each a bottle of water and handing it to them. “He’s my boyfriend.” You grinned. “And here comes our boyfriend.” He looked confused as he turned to see a shirtless Garth, yawning. “Morning, babe.” You greeted him, walking over and kissing his cheek. “God, I love your bedhead.” You ran your fingers through it, a sleepy smile forming on his lips. “Aaron went to get breakfast, so he’ll be back soon.”

Garth nodded, then realized he was being stared at. Blinking, he looked at them funny. “I didn’t know you two would be here.”

“We didn’t know you would be here, either.” Dean noted. “So, who is dating who?” He asked, trying to figure this out.

“We’re all together.” You said happily as Garth wrapped his arm around your waist. “I am dating both guys, and they are dating each other.” You explained. Dean still looked confused, but you weren’t sure how things could get any simpler than that.

Sam looked a bit taken aback, but smiled. “Awesome.” He told you. “Uh, we just needed to talk to Aaron about something, then we’ll be out of your hair.”

Garth did that little chuckle that he did. “You can talk about hunting in front of her, guys. She knows.” He grinned, looking at you proudly. “Ain’t that right, beautiful?” Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam, who shrugged.

“That’s right. Garth here save my life a few years back!” You told them. “Been by his side ever since. We met Aaron about…6 months after that.” You added with a small shrug. “Kept in touch for a few months, and slowly made our way together.”

Sam nodded slightly. “Cool.” He mused.

“Cool?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “You aren’t gonna question how two of the nerdiest guys we know landed that babe?”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I am right here, and I don’t appreciate your tone.” You told him, making him snap his mouth shut. Rolling your eyes, you turned to Garth. “I’m gonna go get dressed. I have to work in an hour, so I’d rather get it outta the way.” He made a face and you pecked his nose. “I’m off tomorrow.” You told him sweetly before heading out of the room, leaving Garth with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Coming down stairs, you smiled when you saw Aaron at the dining room table. “I didn’t hear you get back.” You kissed his cheek, sitting next to him.

He chuckled. “You were probably singing while doing your makeup.” He teased you lightly. “Like always.”

You nodded, blushing. “And you’d probably be right.” You told him, taking the bagel that Garth was handing you. “So, I work a double today, but I’m off tomorrow.” You reminded him.

“I’ll mainly be helping Sam and Dean today, but I’ll send Garth with some lunch for you later.” Aaron told you. “That okay?”

“Of course.” You assured him. “Just no helping them with anything dangerous. I’d like to come home to both of my guys.” You told him. “Or I’ll take it up with these two.” Your gaze went to Sam and Dean, a harsh look on your face. “And I know how to cause harm.” You warned them, making them swallow. Instantly, you smiled. “But I know you will take that to heart like the gentleman that I’m sure you are!”

Dean leaned closer to Sam. “Dude, she’s hotter when pissed.” He muttered under his breath, getting the bitch face from Sam. “What? She is.” He shrugged, trying to defend himself.

“You’re an idiot.” He sighed, shaking his head at his brother. “So, what do you do?” Sam asked you, trying to include you in the conversation.

Licking the cream cheese from your lips, you finished chewing before answering. “I’m a nurse at the hospital.” You told him. “Working a double today because one of the girls I work with is going on maternity leave, and her replacement can’t start until tomorrow. So I volunteered.”

He gave you a smile. “That was nice of you.” He noted. “I bet that can’t be an easy job.”

You shrugged. “It can be a bit tough at times, but I love it.” You explained. “I don’t help people like y’all, I just do what I can!” Aaron looked at you proudly, leaning over to kiss your cheek. “And it comes in handy if any of Garth’s hunting buddies stop by. I’ve had to stitch up a couple of them.”

“You’ve met other hunters?” Dean asked, slightly surprised. “For some reason, I pictured them only telling you about it- not wanting to get you involved.”

“Of course I have.” Why wouldn’t you have met other hunters? “Garth is a huge part of my life, and hunting is a major part of his. Keeping it apart would make his life harder.” At least that’s how you figured it went. “I’m all about making life simple when you can.” Sighing when you looked at the clock, you scrunched your nose. “I need to start heading out. I’d rather get there too early than risk traffic.”

Aaron nodded. “Alright. Text me when you get there.” He gave you a small smile. “Let me know you’re safe.”

You looked at him lovingly. “I always do.” You got up, kissing him softly before turning to Garth and doing the same. “See you at lunch, handsome.” You ruffled his hair again before moving around them to get your bag to leave. “Nice meeting you guys!” You waved to Sam and Dean with a smile.

* * *


End file.
